


batter up!

by ATinyFlickeringLight



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy BDSM, ball busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATinyFlickeringLight/pseuds/ATinyFlickeringLight
Summary: a short piece from my days taking porn commissions. A husband wants to get into CBT and his wife loves the idea!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	batter up!

Randy hated kids. Well, okay, that wasn’t accurate. Kids themselves were fine, but he hated the concept of _having_ kids. This social obligation had been made annoyingly apparent when he discovered that his wife Emily’s family had pressured her for her entire life to have a child, a pressure that she never let show but would, in the hours she didn’t think he could hear her, drive her to tears and fits of guilt and rage. She never took it out on him. He kind of wished she would.

A dirty little secret that Randy had kept away from most people, even his wife, was that he was a _huge_ masochist. The idea of being dominated in the most painful and humiliating ways made his cock like nothing else could besides his wife. Only she was able to satisfy him, and he often fantasized about what would happen if the woman he loved most and made him the most horny brought in his favorite fetish. As a younger man, he had used toys and various household objects to torture himself as he masturbated, so he knew for a fact that he’d love it. He wasn’t sure _why_ he loved it, what with his incredibly loving and vanilla childhood and average life up to meeting his wife (who made life finally not so average and boring and filled it with a new fulfillment he didn’t think he’d ever get), but that didn’t matter to him. All he knew was that he craved pain. Not just average whips and candle wax pain, no no. he’d grown bored of those in his younger days. No, what he wanted was something that would help both his wife and him.

She took the news of his masochism so much better than he thought she would. She informed him that she’d never been a sadist, but that the idea of domming gave her a feeling of power. She’d never been able to reconcile the two in her mind, and had never asked any of her past partners to do anything outside of pegging, but when she saw his earnest, hopeful, _starving_ eyes at the prospect of being hurt in the most intense ways possible, Emily knew that she’d be helping him just as much as he’d be helping her. The thought of being able to satisfy her beloved husband in a way that nobody ever could before was enough to break through the unwillingness to hurt him. He’d love it, and she knew that.

And that realization and mutual understanding is what resulted in Randy being tied to their bedroom wall, arms tied above his head and legs spread far apart, already half-mast with anticipation. There was no question about what he wanted. She would destroy the means to fulfill the obligation that had haunted her for her entire life, and him? He was going to have the best orgasm of his thirty-five-year-old life! He watched with rapidly increasing arousal as his wife stepped out of the bathroom, silk ribbon in one hand and baseball bat in the other, dressed in only paper-thin lingerie and red lipstick.

“Ooohhh fuck. Fuck, babe, you’re so beautiful.” Randy panted as Emily slowly, agonizingly slowly, walked forward, swaying her hips back and forth, back and forth to the rhythm of the power she wielded. She smiled at him, kissing him on the nose lightly.

“As are you~” she said, licking his jawline, breathing softly against his skin. “Do you remember your safeword?”

“Pizza!” He said, already panting and eager. With the confirmation, she slowly raked her pointed, manicured nails down his stomach and he moaned in bliss. As soon as she reached his dick, she took the silk ribbon and wrapped in around his balls. She was slow and deliberate with her movements, making sure he waited for it for as long as possible without losing his erection. Once the ribbon was all the way around, she gave it a sharp yank, causing Randy to scream out a “YES!” of unbridled pleasure. She pulled it harder and harder in sharp bursts, earning a babbled string of “fuck fuck yes yes oh god _YES_ ” from her husband. Finally when the ribbon was as tight as it could be, she tied it in several knots, making sure it wouldn’t move an inch. Then, to protect the rest of his penis, she lifted Randy’s cock and, taking out a second ribbon, tied it to his belly. He was already leaking precum and she hadn’t even gotten to the best part. God, she loved him.

“Say goodbye to your balls~” she said, smirking. He had told her that dirty talk and humiliation did it for him, so she dug deep and tried her best to come up with some cruel words in place of the compliments she loved to give him. “I’m going to destroy the tiny little things. God, they’re useless anyway, so you won’t even miss ‘em.” She didn't mean a single word. The harder panting from her husband let her know she was following the right trail, so she continued. “I could just cut them off right here and now and it wouldn’t even matter. They’re so useless and pathetic and tiny that they might as well not exist.” She stood up straight, pulled back the bat, and focused. She thanked her lucky stars that she’d been on the baseball team in middle school all the way through her senior year of college. Her hand steady and her mind clear, she said to her incredibly horny husband, “so, I'm going to make it so they don’t!”

_WHACK!_

A solid, perfect hit. The bat made contact with Randy’s soft, helpless tesitcles. It was a few seconds before the electricity of the impact reached his brain. When it did, he let out an almost animalistic screech of pain. Oh, god. It was even better than he’d imagined! The sharp, crackling pain was delicious, and as his wife--his beautiful, wonderful, sexy, wife--wound up for another swing, he felt as if he could fight god.

_WHACK!_

Another hit. Another scream. Tears sprang from his eyes as stars danced across his vision, his entire body enveloped in white-hot pain and pleasure more intense than he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t see through the tears as he sobbed, body protesting but mind and heart craving more, but had he been able to, he would have seen liberation and catharsis in Emily’s eyes. With each hit, she defied every harsh, nagging word spoken to her about having children. With every swing, she destroyed the selfish demands of her family and society and whoever the Hell else wanted to put her in a cage!

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

His balls had already burst, but the screams of “more! Oh, god, fuck, yes! Emily! Emily! More! Please, more!” kept her bat in full motion. Power. It was unfiltered, unhindered, raw power that she felt. To pleasure the man she loved the most while simultaneously throwing every fucking word her family had ever piled onto her about kids into the god damned trash where they belonged was a power high she had never felt before. It wasn't the bat that brought her catharsis, no. It was Randy. Randy, who loved her for her. Randy, who never bitched about her following her own path in life like her stupid fucking relatives had, the path she was so esctatic to share with him. It sent electricity zinging through her body and right to her crotch, but she didn’t stop swinging until the bruised, demolished testicles sagging between her husband’s quivering legs looked as if they’d fall off with a few more hits. When she stopped, all the sensations hit her at once. Her rapid breathing, her hammering heart, her arousal at the power she wielded, and, above all, stronger and more potent than all of it combined, a wave of overwhelming love for her husband. He had given her all that she needed, just as she had given him all that he needed. He was a sobbing, horny mess and she loved him so, so much. She leisurely strolled to the Emergency Supplies Cabinet, allowing her beloved a few extra minutes to soak up his pain and bliss, then came back with a sharp knife to free him. She cut what was left of his balls free first, then his dick, then his hands and feet. He sank, limp and happy, into her arms. She carried him over to the bed and laid next to him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close.

“Thank you.” he said.

“Thank you.” she said.

They muttered sweet words to each other as they relaxed together, both still aroused and both not wanting to do anything about it at the moment.

Once the moment passed, Emily kissed Randy’s lips and asked, “so, do you think you can still nut without nuts?” she smiled as her husband stared down at his still-erect penis. He smiled back at his wife, who was already putting her hair back into a ponytail and licking her lips.

“I'd love to find out~”

And they did.


End file.
